Yoga, Old Man
by cookies. x3
Summary: After Barton's attack Steve comes to Tony to actually apologize for judging him so harshly before. But when he sees him in his quarters, Steve can't help but get distracted. Is that the mysterious Pilates Tony had spoken about? Rated M for mature content. Stony. Movie' or True Strength'verse.


_Hello guys!_

 _First of all, this is a Stony story so if that is not your thing, you may stop reading now. Furthermore, this is my very first Stony-story. I just had to write it due to some serious feelings because of the season 3 final of Avengers Assemble._

 _Second, technically, this is a companion piece to my other, far longer, Thunderfrost story True Strength. You do not need to read it though as it can be seen as an additional scene in the Avengers Movie placed between Barton's attack on the Helicarrier and the Chitauri Invasion of NY. If you do read my other story, this could be placed between Chapter 34 and 35._

 _Thanks for reading all my ramblings, hope you enjoy. Leave a review if you like, it would really mean a lot to me. Their story might get continued if people would care or if I care enough. :D_

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or the setting for this story. I merely wrote with what was given to me.

* * *

Yoga, Old Man

At the best of times Tony Stark is infuriating, at the worst of times Steve can barely refrain from challenging the genius to a fist fight to beat the hell out of him. He just doesn't know how to handle Tony. He is arrogant and snarky, always tries to show off and show that no one but him knows anything. He has no ounce of honor in him and would never sacrifice himself for other innocent people. He just fights his own battles and likes being worshiped for that as a hero. But Tony Stark is no hero. He is nothing better than a know-it-all, a bully. All the various nicknames he had titled the whole team with to be in control, all the ridiculous assumptions that no one would ever understand what he speaks about and that he is the pinnacle of knowledge and power, infuriate the blond to no end. Steve would pity him if he would not despise him so much. Natasha merely rolls his eyes at Stark but at least the dark haired man is not after her to disparage her like he is after Steve. Apparently the wannabe hero had found a particular liking in showing Steve that he doesn't belong here and that he is not needed.

But with all of that Steve could deal. He is no stranger to being bullied, just now he has to remind himself that he can't just challenge Tony without risking the other man's safety and life. No, Steve doesn't care too much that Tony calls him stupid nicknames or suggests that the blond is useless except for his strength. What really nags him is the flirting.

Steve isn't even sure if Tony really flirts with him though he doubts it. Tony probably just likes to annoy him and has found that the blond reacts strongest to this, admittedly, easy banter. Each time Tony merely insinuates something Steve blushes like a virgin. He had gotten used to everything having changed since he woke up but he still can't wrap his head around this promiscuous behavior. In the forties no man would have dared flirt this openly with another man, not even with a dame, even if it is just to make the other one uncomfortable. Steve just knows that Tony enjoys embarrassing him, especially in front of others. It effectively shuts Steve up for he doesn't know how to reply to any of that. Whenever Tony calls him 'pretty boy' or 'spry' his brain just refuses to work properly. He still doesn't get what the dark haired man meant with the comment about Pilates but it probably was nothing very nice and civilized and Stark's tone had been unmistakable.

Steve sighs. The man he had got to know is nothing like his father. There seems to be no respect for anything but himself in the dark haired man who looks so much like Howard. Tony is self-obsessed but without the dignity his father was able to project. But then again, what Steve had heard about the late Howard Stark had been surprising to say the least. After all, not everyone is meant to move on, marry and live the normal life.

Though, Steve has to admit, Tony had risen in his esteem significantly since Barton's attack on the Helicarrier. Iron Man had been able to safe the flying commando base from just dropping out of the sky while having to deal with Steve's inability to understand the relay's workings. Maybe after all, Steve has been mistaken in Tony. He had been there to help when he was needed and Steve got him almost crushed between rotor blades. They need to work together to fight the upcoming threat of the Chitauri and the blond wants to make sure nothing stands between Tony and him when the time comes. Tony is the only one in their little team without a special training or super powers except for his brains, and for that he has Steve's respect.

Going through the hallways Steve still is lost in thoughts as he tries to remember which way Fury had pointed Tony when he had first asked for his accommodations. When he hears loud unbearable music belting out of one room, he is sure to have found the right one. Steven doesn't bother knocking, assuming the inventor wouldn't hear him anyway. Tony sure as hell would throw him out again for coming uninvited, that seems to be his preferred method of showing he wants to be left alone, but Steve has to try.

He takes a deep breath and pushes the door open. The music is even louder in the room, the singer is almost screeching, the text unintelligible. The room is just like the one SHIELD had assigned Steve, spacious and open. The windows show a soft peaceful sunset that contrasts strongly to the attack on his ear drums.

But Steve has no eyes for that. His eyes are locked on Tony who stands in the middle of the room. Steve stops dead in his tracks as his mouth goes dry. The dark haired man stretches his arms up before leaning forward with his back turned on Steve. The tight pants cling to his skin as he bends over, stretching over his bottom and emphasize it. Steve can't think straight and just stares at the other man. The sight has a strange effect on him, he briefly wonders why he can't look away. Tony walks his palms forward a bit, putting his bottom even more at display.

Steve's eyes follow the soft curve of his bottom, the muscles of his arms and back working. Something stirs inside the blond but he can't quite place it. Steve had noticed before that Tony is good looking and that half of the bantering they do Steve enjoys far too much but can he be attracted? He certainly cannot ignore the heat pooling in his lower stomach.

'How long were you planning on standing there and ogling me, Captain?' He slowly comes up and turns around a smug grin on his face. 'Jarvis, cut the music.' The noise stops almost immediately. Steve blushes a bright red, being caught staring at him without even trying to announce his presence.

He swallows to rid himself of the embarrassment but it isn't quite working, his voice is still breathy. 'S-sorry. Am I interrupting you? I wanted to talk to you actually.'

The other man gives him a once over, amusement about Steve's pathetic try to cover his embarrassment glitters in his dark eyes. 'Shoot.'

'Look, what I said about you..', he starts, trying to remind himself of the reason he came here in the first place.

'Oh, forget it.' Tony waves it off. 'A lot of people said a lot of worse things about and to me. And they weren't nearly half as easy on the eyes as you, so you're forgiven.' Tony steps a little closer to him. Realization dawns on Steve that he had probably known all along that he had been in the room.

Steve licks his lips. Tony standing this close makes him nervous. 'Was that... Pilates?', he asks, trying not to stare at the other man's lips or think about him knowing Steve watched and putting on an extra show. The dark haired man doesn't seem to be interested in an apology so Steve gives in to his curiosity.

'Yoga, old man.', Tony says, the smirk is still firmly in place. He steps a little closer than before. 'Being almost shredded by rotor blades was not the best thing for my back.' He turns around abruptly, grabbing a water bottle.

'How is your back now?', Steve asks to make conversation. Guilt takes a hold of him once more. He doesn't feel like Tony accuses him of the state of his back but Steve knows he should have been a little quicker to help the inventor.

'Better, much better.' He stretches languidly. 'The Indians were clever people.'

'Why the music?'

'I hate silence, it helps me relax. And I like AC/DC. Don't expect you to understand that.' He is right, Steve can't understand how anyone could possibly concentrate with such 'music' blaring in the background.

Steve doesn't really notice that he began to step closer to Tony. He still stands with his back on Steve, not bothering to turn around. The blond is almost close enough to touch him. 'How did you come to do this Yoga?'

Tony shrugs and downs half of the bottle. 'Don't know. Guess I am not particular fond of doctors because of this,', he taps against the glowing circle in his chest, 'and playing super hero too often ends with tension in the body. Jarvis suggested trying this before asking a doctor for advise.' He shrugs again. 'It worked wonders.'

This open and not-sarcastic Steve hadn't seen him yet and he is surprised by how much he likes this calmer Tony. 'What's the difference between Pilates and this Yoga?'

With his most shining smile he spins around, face inches away from Steve's own. Tony chuckles and his eyes shine with mirth. 'There is a lot you gotta catch u-' Steve's lips cut his rambling short, taking the open invitation and kissing the other man. Tony returns his kisses eagerly, wrapping his arms around Steve's shoulders. Steve's arms come up and encircle Tony, drawing him closer.

Steve hadn't shared many kisses in his life. But where those had been brief and quick, sweet and innocent, this one is passionate, a battle of dominance which Steve is losing. Tony's hands tangle in his hair and pull him down to grant the shorter man better access.

The blond moans into the kiss when Tony snakes his tongue into his mouth. His stubble scratches Steve's skin, leaving in him no doubt who he is kissing. Steve shoves him back until they hit a wall, Tony sighs through his nose, relaxing further into the embrace. The tongue explores his mouth while hands stroke up and down Steve's sides. The experience is new to Steve, and addicting.

Steve presses his body closer to feel more of Tony. His cheeks are flushed but his arousal is stronger than his embarrassment. Tony's hands settle on his hipbones, sliding forward to rub at the prominent bulge that is tenting the blond's trousers out. He moans helplessly into his mouth, the scientist greedily swallowing each of his sounds.

'Steve.' Hot breaths hit his face and drive Steve crazy. Tony just sounds as needy as the blond feels, fueling his own libido. The other man's lips descend upon Steve's jawline and neck when he becomes too overwhelmed to return the kisses properly. His eyes had drifted shut a while ago and now as Tony caresses his neck with his lips and tongue he can't help but whimper and whine from the stimulation, Tony still strokes him through his pants.

In a sudden rush of electricity Tony's last touch had inspired, Steve's hands settle just beneath his hips and he hoists Tony up against the wall. The dark haired man immediately wraps his legs around Steve's hips and pulls him closer, his mouth coming back to cover his lips. His hand tangles in Steve's hair, his other arms wraps around his shoulders.

Steve loses all feeling for time as he kisses Tony senseless. All he remembers is surprisingly soft lips on his, warm hands touching everything accessible to them and Tony moaning his name are the sweetest most perfect things Steve had ever witnessed and he knows he doesn't want this to stop.

Steve's hips jolt forward, rubbing their groins together. This elicits a moan from Tony as he fists the blond hair.

'Bedroom?' Tony's lips barely leave his own, his breath ghosts over the blond's face.

Steve agrees immediately. 'Bedroom.' He lets Tony down to the floor. He tries to calm his own breathing, Tony pants a little bit as well but he also looks incredibly smug. He takes Steve's hand and leads the way. His heart beats furiously as he follows the brunet man, he is sure Tony must hear it. There certainly is a blush on his face and his hand tingles where Tony touches it. No one had ever made him feel like this.

As they reach the bedroom Tony pulls him closer, kisses Steve possessively before shoving him on the bed. 'Let's see how spry you really are.' Steve moves further to the top of the bed when Tony crawls over the bedding towards him. The shiver that the feral expression on Tony's face sends down Steve's spine must be visible because he begins to grin, settling between Steve's legs, hovering just over him. Teasingly he traces his abs and pecs through the shirt, Tony's mouth settles on his neck and licks a stripe up. He hums in approval as Steve offers more of his neck. Tony bites the sensitive skin and Steve's hips buck up.

This time Steve takes the opportunity when the other kisses him again and slides his tongue into Tony's mouth, making him moan. Steve is inexperienced but enthusiastic about it. When Tony sucks in his tongue, Steve moves his hands down to his bottom and cups his cheeks.

The dark haired man approves this apparently as he raises his hands to Steve's chest and unbuttons his shirt. He gets the idea and slips his hands under Tony's tanktop. The skin to skin contact is so much better than just feeling him through his clothes. The warm, sweat-slicked muscles move under his hands. Tony slides down a bit, his top riding up and exposing more of his sun-kissed skin.

Tony sits up on his knees, a predatory smirk firmly on his lips, as he takes off his tanktop and prompts Steve to do the same with his clothes. Dark brown eyes glide over the exposed skin and muscles, a moan escapes the swollen lips. Steve's hands come up and glide over the skin. Tony might not be as muscled as he is but he certainly is a sight to behold. The embedded arc-reactor glows softly. He shortly looks up to Tony's face, finding his intend gaze on him, as if asking for permission before Steve touches the devise, surprised to find it cool against the heated skin.

Eventually Tony places a hand on Steve's chest and lightly pushes him back He leans forward and presses open mouthed kisses to the junction of his neck, going down over his pecs and his abs until his mouth reaches the rim of Steve's pants. By now the blond is a panting and writhing mess on the bed and he hadn't even taken off his pants.

'Tony.'

The man comes back up after pulling down the zipper. 'What is it, soldier?', he whispers.

'Stop teasing.' Steve reaches down and pushes the brunet's sweatpants down.

That actually wrings out a chuckle of Tony. 'As you wish.' He locks their mouths again as their wiggle out of their remaining clothes. 'Pitch or catch?', he mutters so low, Steve almost misses it.

Confused he breaks the kiss. 'What?'

'Do you want to pitch or catch, soldier?' His hand glides down to Steve's dick. The blond blushes when he grasps the meaning of Tony's words. He clears his throat and tries to decide. He would like to feel Tony closer, to see his bottom arched up like before, just this time only for him. His hands dance over Tony's hips.

Finally he settles for: 'Catch. I don't want to hurt you.' Furthermore he doesn't doubt Tony isn't doing this for the first time and it would be wise to let someone more experienced lead the way instead of himself. He would maybe hurt Tony with his virginal ministrations.

Tony closes his eyes and moans loudly. 'You're going to be the death of me. You have no idea how many dreams you just made come true.' His voice is breathy and thick with arousal.

He dives back to kiss Steve some more, taking out the tension that had settles between them. Steve tries to touch every part of Tony, get to know the flow of muscles, the fine scars littering his body, finding out what gets a reaction out of the other and where he is sensitive. Steve's hips move almost without his consent, the sweet friction between their dicks driving him crazy. Tony doesn't seem to mind though, he moans and sighs into the kiss, pressing his hips down to get more contact.

'Jay?', Tony murmurs against his lips.

'Bottom drawer, Sir.', a metallic voice answers without missing a beat. Steve frowns slightly, still too distracted by Tony's lips on his own to properly wonder where that voice had come from.

'Thanks, pal.' A smile flickers over his face. 'Just one moment, pretty boy.', he whispers before crawling over to the side of the bed, leaning over the edge. Steve can hear him rummaging through the drawers.

'You really think me pretty?' Steve laughs, covering his eyes with his hand, peeping through his fingers. He feels the warmth of his cheeks.

Grinning Tony surfaces again, a tube and a condom in his hand. His eyes sweep down the chiseled torso. 'Pretty hot. You sure about this?', he asks, a hint of worry in his voice.

Instead of answering Steve pulls him in for a kiss, making sure to spread his legs wide enough for Tony to have enough space to settle between them comfortably. Tony's teeth scrape his bottom lip when Steve hears the soft pop of the lid. Tony wiggles down a little and starts to suck a hickey at his collarbone. His hand gets tangled in dark brown perfect hair. Steve's breath hitches when something cold and wet touches his entrance.

'Open up, gorgeous.', Tony mouths against his skin. His other hand rubs soothing circles to Steve's inner thigh. The blond takes a deep breath before relaxing, trusting Tony to actually know what he is doing. Tony's finger circles the tight ring of muscles, he seeks to distract Steve from the feeling by nibbling at his throat. 'Just relax.', he murmurs encouraging. When the finger presses in, Steve's breath hitches and he has to force himself to stay relaxed. The intrusion is a new experience, a new strange feeling he can't quite compare with anything. It doesn't hurt but it isn't very comfortable.

Tony slowly pushes the intruding finger in and out and finally draws a moan from the blond. His toes curl in pleasure as the finger graces something inside him that sends sparks through his body.

In almost no time a second finger is added. Tony seems to be just as impatient as he himself is.

Steve doesn't know what to do with all the new feelings Tony is forcing on his body, so he just grabs the sheets to the point of ripping them and holds on tight. Somewhen his eyes must have drifted close, the sensations overwhelming the blond as he gasps and pants, trying to get some friction on his dick.

'Tony.', he all but whines. His whole body is drenched in sweat, tremors are wrecking through his body.

The other detaches his lips from the nipple he had been tonguing. He moans against the pale skin. 'Fuck, say it again.' Steve feels him shiver slightly.

'Tony.', Steve pants out when a third finger enters him. Within seconds Tony has found the spot deep inside him again and keeps on massaging it, drawing moans and mewls from Steve. The scratch of the stubble on his sensitive skin sends shivers down the blond's spine. Tony pants against his skin, then, though Steve protests, the contact is gone and the fingers slide out of him.

He opens his eyes when the hears the ripping of the condom wrapper and watches Tony slather more lube on his now gloved dick, dark eyes taking in the heaving blond. 'You're gorgeous, Steve.', he says heatedly, giving his dick one last stroke. Despite everything Steve still feels a blush creep across his cheeks.

Tony props up the blond's leg and gives his inner thigh a soft kiss before lifting it and heaving it over his shoulder. Steve entangles his hand in the dark hair, drawing him closer. The other seems to get the idea and moves between Steve's legs, his dick presses against the prepared entrance, propping himself up on one hand he places just over Steve's shoulder.

Steve forces himself to keep his eyes open when Tony slowly presses in. The pain is bearable but the slight sting alongside the felling of being filled is glorious. It heightens his pleasure and has him almost losing himself in the feeling. Tony on the other hand closes his eyes in bliss, moans loudly and, when he is fully seated, lets his head drop to Steve's chest. He waits a few moments to get used to the feeling as well as give Steve some time to adjust. Slowly the last pain fades away and the blond bucks his hips to show Tony that he is ready. More than ready, actually, as he had had the feeling that he's coming for some time now.

Tony raises his head, his pupils are blown wide, leaving almost nothing of the dark brown in their wake, his hair is even messier than usual, sticking to his sweaty forehead, and there is a delightful red tinge on his cheeks. Steve had never seen something so wonderful. The man slowly pulls out a bit and thrusts right back in, hitting the blond's sweet spot.

'You feel so good, soldier. So tight.', Tony groans when he snaps his hips forward.

Slow languid movements are followed by harder more powerful pounds. The things Tony does with his hips have Steve begging for release. His dick is brushing the other man's abs, the little friction gained by that sends jolts of pleasure through his lower body. Tony's hair whips around his face, his pants and moans setting the blond's skin on fire. He looks like a man possessed by lust. Passion glows in his eyes whenever he looks at the blond writhing underneath him. Steve hooks his ankle over his bottom, drawing him in closer. Judging by the new quality of Tony's moans it feels better for him as well. He can barely hold on as the dark haired man rocks into him, occasionally kissing his shoulder because that's the highest point Tony can reach.

With the next jab at that wonderful spot Steve looks up into the perfect wide eyes watching him intently and he is done for. With a long moan and Tony's name on his lips he comes hard all over his belly.

Just s few thrusts later Steve feels Tony stiffen as the man bites his shoulder hard, then he releases his breath. 'Fuck.' Panting he looks up at Steve before pulling out. His gaze drops down to the pale stomach covered in come. A smirk makes its way to his mouth as Tony leans down to lick of his seed from his stomach. The blond moans loudly at that. Tony kisses him deeply one more time before falling on the bed next to Steve, chest heaving. Quickly he pulls of the condom and throws it into a bin next to the bed.

'That was.. fucking amazing.', Tony pants, his eyes closed in bliss. The dark haired man scoots closer again, resting his head on Steve's shoulder. Smiling the blond looks down.

This quiet and peaceful he hadn't seen Tony. Relaxed his face looks far younger. With his tousled hair fanning out over the pillow Steve could imagine waking up like this. Shocked he realizes that butterflies begin to inhabit his stomach as he watches Tony.

'Yes, it was.' Tony chuckles at that, resting his palm on the broad chest.

But a question forces itself on his mind. What does this mean for Tony? Is this just a one time thing for him because Steve is sure it wouldn't be for the first time. He had spend enough time in the twenty-first century to know gossip magazines and though he had never payed them too much mind, he remembers seeing Tony's face very often on the front covers, always with another pretty girl at his side. And they can't have all been wrong now. Does Tony even like men or did he just went with Steve's assault? The blond knows nowadays sex doesn't mean as much as it did back in his time. Was this just stress relieving, just fun for the other man? If yes, he would have to find a way to be okay with it even though Steve doesn't want this to be over in a few minutes. Though Tony is annoying, he feels connected to the dark haired man. He doesn't quite understand his feelings yet but Steve would love to find out. Hadn't their banter not been simply because there was an unnameable tension between them?

He waits for the inevitable, the 'well, you know where the door is', but it doesn't come, at least not now. Tony merely cuddles deeper into his side and Steve slings an arm around his shoulders to keep him close for as long as possible.

'Jay, dim the lights.', a sleepy sounding Tony mutters. Instantly the lights spring down to fifty percent of their capacity, dipping the room in a comfortable semi-darkness. The dark haired man presses a soft kiss on the underside of Steve's jaw.

Suddenly Tony flops down on his back, chuckling. 'I think this was the best sex I ever had.' He spreads out on the bed, covering his eyes with his forearm, a smile is gracing his features.

Steve chuckles when he regained his breath. 'This is not how I imagined this.', he admits.

Tony rolls over till he is on top of him, his cheeks are still a little red. Steve's arms automatically come up to hold him close when Tony kisses him, quick and passionate. 'What? You weren't planning at having sex with me when you ogled me earlier? Could have fooled me.' His lips barely leave Steve's, his chuckle is music for the blond. 'Let me guess, when you came here you were planning to be the one bending me over?', he whispers. His pupils are a little bigger than usual and his gaze settles on Steve again, having lost almost none of its heat despite his relaxed state. Is the insecurity Steve sees in them just in his mind or is it reality? Still, apart from mirth there is something else in is eyes. Does Tony think he didn't like this?

'No!', he immediately denies his own fantasy. 'Well.. ' He blushes a deep red when Tony laughs softly. 'This is not how imagined my first time, that's all. Still, I wouldn't change it.' Steve smiles when he runs his hand through messy brown hair. He had always dreamed of his first time to be with the love of his life or at least with someone whose throat he hadn't been at not one day past. He isn't sure if this is just some one time fling for Tony or if he would like to see Steve more often now as the blond wishes for.

'This was-? Oh.' He rolls back to the bed and rests his head on the pillow. The small quirk of his lips is barely perceptible. 'Oh my god, I defiled Captain America. Why didn't you say anything?' Somewhere in the depths of the brown eyes Steve can see that Tony knows what this means to him and can see some deeper emotions in him as well. The blond remembers something about him being the star spangled star of a whole generation and Tony already had mentioned he had a slight obsession with him when he was younger.

Steve shrugs.

'Hey.', Tony says into the silence. He props himself up on his elbow to look down at the blond. Steve notes that he is nervous which is a first. 'When this is all over, er,' Tony licks his lips. ', maybe we could go and grab some coffee?' He can see the hope shining in Tony's eyes though the other man plays it down deliberately.

Steve's heart skips a beat. 'You mean as a date?' He tries not to be too eager and shoo Tony away again.

Tony shrugs casually though he is still nervous. 'If you want.'

'I thought you hate me?'

He frowns. 'Why would I do that? Because of the teasing?' Tony snorts. 'If you didn't notice, I do that with everyone.'

'And the flirting?', Steve asks with a small smile on his lips.

Tony shrugs. 'Never thought you'd go for me, though I hoped.', he admits. He softly caresses the blond's cheek. 'And you look adorable when you blush. So, will you go out with me?'

A smile breaks loose on Steve's face. 'I'd love to.'

Brown eyes sparkle with joy and a matching smile grows on his face. 'Great.' Tony chuckles before he seals Steve's lips with his just like their promise.


End file.
